


02:17（pwp）

by Eeeeevica



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 众所周知，不负濡沫开了前戏就懒得开车





	02:17（pwp）

“需要特殊服务吗？”

他的领口被解开了两颗扣子，莹白温润的锁骨连带着白嫩胸口出现在对方的视野中间。衣领是v字型设计，开到胸口透着若隐若无的沟。再往下去，可能会看到什么令人心奋的东西。

被衬衫同色布料裁成的缎带包裹的小巧喉结上下滚动着，正从嘴巴里说出令人误解的话语。

“是私人订制哦。”

“呀，宇硕……”对方自觉接下来要发生的事情会不受控制，开口唤他，却被金宇硕用手指抵住了唇。

“我在哥常上的网站里看到了这个，便求了cody姐姐私底下也找了相同的一份给我。”

“怎么样，好看吗？”

自然是好看的。金宇硕离男人只有不到一拳的距离，他跨坐在那人腿上，那人后退不得，似乎已经被逼到无法逃离的地步。

“承衍哥是色情变态吧。那种服装，”金宇硕直起身体将脖颈上的长缎带解开，覆在曹承衍的眼部。舌尖伸出碰触男人眼角，敏感味蕾接触布料触感酸涩，他觉得麻又感觉无从下口，只得收了舌尖该用手指刮划眼睛形状。

“是在想穿在谁的身上好吗？要不要再加上兔耳朵？”

“是在想你，”金宇硕还没回神便被曹承衍抓住了空闲的手，长至腰间的西装外套被剥下，袖子松松垮垮挂在胳膊上桎梏了金宇硕的动作。他觉得不舒服，又很快被顺着无袖内搭进入摸着肋侧的手掌胡乱抚摸着软了下来。“看到的时候就觉得我们宇硕来穿的话，一定会很漂亮。”

“看到cody姐姐给成员们准备的打歌服的时候也是，”手指已经触上胸口，三根指尖按了微微凸起的乳首又捻着磨了磨。“俊昊的镂空网格打底衫如果给了我们小漂亮，这里，”乳首已经微微挺起了，被曹承衍用了力度的按压着已然有了快感。“会像现在一样站起来吧，不行不能这样。”

男人像个小孩子，双手却绕到身后在背部按着，将青年推向自己。曹承衍微微仰了头，嘴唇含住最靠近自己的扣子，咬牙扯开了。

“喂！哥！”金宇硕开口唤他，可能是想为那颗遭受莫名之灾的扣子讨个说法。口腔的高温却在包裹着自己很少被照看到的地方，乳首也被舌头舔弄到发酸发胀。他想说些什么，却只能用手攀紧了曹承衍的背部。

“像这样，就起来了，真是色情的不得了。”男人放开被吮咬的红肿，还泛着水意的乳首。“我会忍不住的，如果在那之后表演的话会被看的一清二楚的吧。”手上抓了乳肉又用拇指指腹按压挺立的乳头缓解了被咬到红肿的凸起内部的胀闷感，却又让青年觉得痛。

原本看到恋人的手机里历史词条有性感的内容而带来的戾气被高温的口舌驱散了，眼下听见男人的幻想他又觉得羞耻。

“别，别说了……”

“翰洁的西装也不错呢，如果是我们宇硕的话，一定要将收腰狠狠勒住。”

“捆绑收音器的时候交给我吧，好不好？”衬衫也被解开虚虚合着，曹承衍的手指隔着温软皮肤停在接近肋骨中间的一处。“宇硕的话，知道我的长度是可以进入到这里的吧。”

“我会反复进入这里，在把宇硕xi弄得很糟糕的，快要射精的时候把机器固定好。”

“很兴奋吗，已经站起来了。”金宇硕快要支撑不住，只能用尽了力气抓住男人肩膀抱紧他。他来不及顾及那人的调笑。他的腰肢发软，腿间欲望已然勃起被裤子束缚着近乎疼痛的快感也是真的。

“我们宇硕才是色情的小变态吧，”金宇硕被后方的手掌推着直起了腰，像是主动把胯部向前挺的积极模样。被曹承衍抬起眼皮向上的瞳孔看着，金宇硕莫名地就打了个寒颤。

“明知道是很性感的服装，却迫不及待地穿上出现在我的面前。又做出一副不满的样子。”

“色情服务，是吧。”

“可以啊，我很需要宇硕xi呢。”

“现在我要来享用我的美食了，把裤子脱了把腿张开吧。”


End file.
